Perfect: A Sequel To You
by xxKellenLutzLoverxx
Summary: Puckleberry have a new mountain to climb will they reach thew top together or will one of them fall? MY SEQUAL TO YOU!


Perfect ( A Sequel To YOU)

_The last five weeks of summer vacation had been amazing well maybe not for Finn. But for Rachel and Puck it had been perfect. But the summer had to end sometime. Puckleberry have another mountain to climb. Will they reach the top together or will one them fall?_

"You ready for this" Noah Puckerman whispered into his girlfriends ear as they stood at the entrance to McKinley High. Rachel squeezed his hand and smiled up at him while her free hand caressed the silver Noah chain gracing her neck "Bring it!" she smiled up at him. The self proclaimed badass smirked and lifted their tangled hands kissing her knuckles gently before pushing the double doors open. Both of them held their breaths as they walked in ready for what hurdles would come there way.

The couple held their heads high at the whispers from passing students. Cherrio's glared jealously at Rachel. While the Jock's chocked back laughs at the self proclaimed bad ass of McKinley currently whispering words of encouragement to the school freak. "Hey Puckerman. You hit your head over the summer man?" Dave Karofsky laughed "cause dude the thing whose hand your holding is a total frea-" Karofsky was swiftly cut of by Puck swinging him around and bouncing him face first against the nearest row of lockers . " don't fucking push me Karofsky . I'm gonna set the record straight for ya . Cause I know your kinda dumb" he went on while bending the Jock's arm behind his back. " Rachel Berry is off your radar . If you or any of your goons so much as look at my girl wrong I'll kick each and everyone of your assess. Got it!" he hissed as he pushed Karofsky's face harder against locker . " fuck I got it man Jesus get the fuck off me!" Dave yelped back in pain. A small hand reached out and covered Noah's gently "let him go Noah" Rachel begged him softly "I think he's learned his lesson. Isn't that Wright David" she went on motioning to the boy pressed up against the lockers. " yeah.. yeah" the heavy set boy he answered exasperatedly. Puck loosed his grip and spun Karofsky back to face him" get the fuck out of here before I go all ape shit on your fat ass" he growled at the chubby boy. Karofsky not wanting to tempt fate bolted down the corridor as Puck breathed angrily. "Noah sweetie look at me" Rachel soothed as she reached out to Puck's face and pulled him down eye level with her "know one has ever stood up for me like that before. If its possible I love you even more" she went on with her million dollar smile. Standing up on her tip toes she pulled him into a passionate kiss. Eventually needing to breath they broke apart. Puck nuzzled her nose with his own then tenderly kissed her forehead " anything for my baby" he murmured in a husky voice.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

The rest of the day seemed to go without a hitch. The slight sniggers and comments that were threw at them had no effect what so ever and eventually came to a halt. But they had one more hurdle of the day to get over .Glee Club. The only members who were aware of Rachel and Puck's relationship were Kurt,Mercedes and Sam. By Lunch time though Santana, Brittany and Artie spotted them making out at the back of the lunch room. Which resulted in a hyper Brittany jumping up and down clapping her hands excitedly exclaiming " yey Puckleberry's back". Santana had simply rolled her eyes and told the over eccentric blonde to shut the fuck up with the hyper shit. Artie had quietly patted Puck on the shoulder and wished him and Rachel luck and rolled of leaving the loved up couple to get reacquainted with their lips. So the day had been pretty much uneventful so far.

Now here they were hand and hand stood outside the choir room. The same way they had stood together at the entrance of the school that morning. Rachel looked up through her long eye lashes at Puck as he starred nervously at the door. She could tell he was nervous so she turned to face him and placed her hand over his heart. "Noah? " she ask gently "what's wrong . Your shaking" she went on feeling slightly panicky. Puck tore his eyes from the door to look at the beautiful girl in front him. "I'm scared Rachel. Shit fucking terrified your gonna walk in there .Take one look at Finn and realise he's so much better for you than a Lima Loser like me" he told her honestly with evident worry in his hazel eyes. "Now you listen to me right now Noah Puckerman" Rachel began while taking his face in her hands "You are in no way what's so ever a Lima Loser. Your good man . With a good heart. Where going to walk in their with our heads held high because we love each other very deeply. And this nonsense about Finn. He's nothing compared to the man you are " she promised him with a tender kiss. Squeezing his hand reassuringly she pushed the door open and guided him inside with her. Ready for what ever was waiting for them.

Everyone was paired up when they walked in .Mercedes was laughing and whispering with Sam as Kurt watched them adoringly. Santana was sending death glares at Artie as Brittany sat happily on his lap swinging her legs to and fro smiling down at him. Tina and Mike "Squared Chang" to their friends had been in deep conversation when Mike looked up and caught sight of the couple holding hands. " Wow Puckleberry lives" he joked . Puck snickered at him as they bumped fists " hell yeah it does!" he smirked. Santana rolled her eyes " like I already didn't get the memo" she grumbled while looking at her nails. She looked up to find Kurt and Mercedes gawking at her " what!" she exclaimed " They were totally sucking face in the lunch room. "oh oh I saw to" Brittany exclaimed excitedly from Artie's lap. Kurt and Mercedes look back at Puck and Rachel waiting for either them to say something. "unfortunately they did" Rachel spoke up while trying to hide her face in Puck's chest. The Jewish boy laughed and rapped his arms tighter around her "look your embarrassing my girl" he joked. Just then Lauren came sauntering in her attention focused on the couple. " see you finally grew a set Puckerman" she joked as she high fived him. Puck and Lauren had decided to end their sort of relationship amicably on the last day of school before summer after Puck had confessed to her he was in love with Rachel. The Wrestler kinda always new he had a soft spot for the midget so it wasn't much of a shock to her. "Ice queen and the giant ass clown are heading this way. So heads up . Shits gonna it the fan" the larger than life girl added while slouching into her usual seat at the back. "shit!" Puck muttered under his breath. Rachel just nudged him and whispered. Language Noah" in a sing song voice. When Finn and Quinn finally entered the choir room and zoomed in on Rachel and Puck , Sam started to hum the funeral march and Mercedes punched him lightly in ribs "shh lippy" she teased with a whisper. Quinn didn't say so much as a single word she just hurried up to sit in her normal spot leaving Finn stood eye balling Puck. The Mo-haweked boy couldn't take it and rose from his seat with folded arms " you can stare all you want Hudson. It sure as shit wont change anything" he snapped. The taller boy rolled his shoulders back and clentched his fists " I had to hear from some random cheerio that my so called best friend stole another girl from m-" "I was never yours to steal Finn" Rachel cut him off while standing up beside Puck placing one of her hands one his bicep. The Tall dopey teen drew out a long sigh "why him. Out of all the guys in this town. Why him Rachel" he question disappointedly. He had the saddest look she she'd ever seen on his face and she new she had to be honest. "He saw me when know one else did" she answered softly . The small girl lifted her gaze up to look at Puck and smiled " and I love him with everything I have" Puck smiled back at her and stroked her cheek " I love you to baby " he replied in the softest tone he could muster. " SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP" Finn yelled at the top his lungs interrupting their moment "How could you do this to me" he shouted not really caring who heard. " The fuck dude we didn't do shit to you!" Puck barked back as Rachel tightened her grip on his bicep for fear of him lunging at Finn out of anger. The gawky teen gritted his teeth " you stole the first girl I really loved" he growled. The room let out shrieks of fear as Finn tackled Puck to floor and started raining punches down on his face. "STOP!" Rachel screeched the sound cutting through the room echoing around everyone. Suddenly the door swung open and Mr Schu appeared in the doorway. Dropping the music sheets he was holding he rushed to break the fighting boys up. Puck was now back on his feet throwing a punch back at Finn when the teacher reached them. "Finn, Puck back down" he shouted coming between them. Mike was now holding Finn back as Sam retrained a bleeding Puck. "Someone wanna tell me what's going on in here" The Teacher asked . Everyone fell silent for a few seconds then Rachel stepped around from behind Puck . "Finn simply cannot except my relationship with Noah and chose to assault his person" the tiny girl spoke with a little sob. Puck pushed Sam off him and pulled Rachel against him as Mr Schu sent a disappointed glare at Finn. "Rachel take Puck to Nurses office . Finn go sit down we need to have a talk. Guys Glee is cancelled for the day. You can all go" the curly hair man told his students. Rachel grabbed her bag with one hand and Puck's hand in other leading him out the room as the others shuffled behind. The mo-hawked boy shot one last look of disgust at his ex best friend before letting his girl drag him gently away with her to see the nurse.

Once everyone was gone. Will closed the door and sat down next to Finn who was starring at his feet like they were the most interesting thing he'd ever seen. " So you wanna explain to me why you once again attacked Puck in my choir room" the teacher asked . The tall lanky teen looked up at him "He took Rachel away from me. I'm just. I'm so pissed at him Mr Schu" he cried . The older man reached out and squeezed Finn's shoulder soothingly "listen me Finn" he started calmly " If you really do love Rachel then that means you should put her happiness above all else. Even if that means letting her go. Finn sent him a confused look " I don't get it Mr Schu. Are you saying if I love her should I give her up" he asked with a scrunched nose. The teacher nodded his head " that's exactly what I'm saying . I know it'll be hard for a while. Seeing your first real love with your best friend. But the moat important thing is Rachel is happy and if you care about her at all you'll be man and except them. That means apologizing to Puck for messing his face up again" the blonde teacher finished giving Finn's shoulder another gentle squeeze. The younger boy nodded his head "thanks uh I guess maybe your Wright . Can I go apologize to them now" he asked as he rose to his feet. " sure" Will smiled up at him. The teenager gave him one last thankful look before heading out the door . The Spanish teacher stared at the door way smiling lightly his kids really were starting to grow up.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

"Finn Hudson is complete Neanderthal" Rachel raged as she held an ice pack to Puck's bruise and cut cheek. " Rach baby I'm ok its just a scratch" her boyfriend said reassuringly as he stroked her arm tenderly. The diva shook head "No its not ok Noah . He had not right to assault you like that. It's completely unexceptionable" she whimperd. Puck gently removed her hand and ice pack from his cheek and pulled her into his lap . And she there just like they way she had when she'd washed the slushy out his hawk that time they'd dated for a week. "screw Finn. He's an ass. Can't handle that the better man got the girl" he murmured into her ear. Rachel pressed her forehead against his and her lips curled up into a smile "of course that would be true. But technically. I chose you" she teased. Puck rolled his eyes with smirk. " whatever crazy girl . Just shut up and let me kiss you" he teased back while tugging lips down onto his in a heated kiss. Lacing her arms around Puck's neck Rachel let out a contented sigh. She could never get enough of these moments. Just as things were heating up someone clearing their throat drew them apart. "um guys can we talk?" Finn asked from the door his hands dug deep in his pockets. Puck stared at him for a minute or so before standing with Rachel next to him. " what . You wanna Finish the what your started" he barked . Finn took another step in the room. " actually No I um . Well I came to apologize" he replied "to both you" he added giving Rachel a soft look. Rachel stood in front of Puck and place her hands on her hips. " that's not quite necessary Finn. You made your feelings quite obvious in choir room" she snapped angrily. Finn looked downwards again "I'm sorry for being jerk ok" he lifted his gaze back to them. "I'm not exactly over joyed about you guys and I'm still kinda pissed I had to find out from a random cheerio. But I think I can try to work on excepting it" he continued waiting for either of them to react. Puck didn't say anything just looked down at Rachel who had taken his hand in hers "well I suppose that; a start Finn. Apology excepted" she lightly smiled. The Jewish boy let out the breath he didn't realise he'd been holding "whatever. Just lay the face next time" he tried to joke. Finn laughed and nodded his head" totally sorry about that man. So we cool?" he asked hopefully. Puck held out fist "totally goose" he smirked. Finn bumped his fist against Puck's " awesome maverick" he smiled back. Rachel looked between both boys "Goose...Maverick?" she asked confused. Noah looked down lovingly at her "Top gun reference babe" he laughed. "oh I see" his girlfriend replied with a tender smile "I don't believe I've had the pleasure of seeing that movie" she went on as the 3 of them left the nurses off ice, Puck throwing the ice pack away in the process. "Its totally badass you gotta see itbabe" he smirked down at her. Finn stopped and watched as they walked hand in hand down the corridor in mid conversation . A smile formed around his lips At the couple talking , laughing and teasing each other. Rachel really was happy and he was happy she was. That was the moment he new letting her go was going be a lot easier than he thought.

PUCKLEBERRYPUCKLEBERRY

After their reconciliation with Finn. Puck drove Rachel home. Kissing her cheek he'd told her he loved her and that he'd be back soon .as he had something he had to. That had been almost 7 hours ago and Rachel was feeling rather anxious. She'd Finished her homework. Had dinner and showered. So here she was now sprawled out on her bed going through her music cheats trying to decided on which song to sing for Puck the next day as a surprise for their one month anniversary. The silence was interrupted by the sound of guitar strumming. Her face broke into a smile and she darted out of her room down stairs throwing the front door open to Find her badass yet seriously romantic boyfriend. Their eyes locked as he began to sing.

_Give me more loving than I've ever had  
>Make it all better when I'm feeling sad<br>Tell me I'm special even when I know I'm not  
>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<br>Barely get mad  
>I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you_

_Give me more loving from the very start  
>Piece me back together when I fall apart<br>Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends  
>Make it feel good when it hurts so bad<br>The best that I've had  
>And I'm so glad I found you<br>I love being around you  
>You make it easy<em>

_It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4  
>There's only<br>ONE thing (one)  
>TWO do (two)<br>THREE words (three)  
>FOUR you... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>There's only<br>ONE way (one)  
>TWO say (two)<br>Those THREE words (three)  
>And that's what I'll do... (four)<br>(I love you) I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<em>

_You make it easy  
>It's as easy as 1-2-1-2-3-4<br>There's only  
>ONE thing<br>TWO do  
>THREE words<br>FOUR you...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>There's only  
>ONE way<br>TWO say  
>Those THREE words<br>And that's what I'll do...  
>(I love you) I love you<br>(I love you) I love you  
>1-2-3-4<br>I love you  
>(I love you) I love you<em>

Rachel didn't give him enough to time take his guitar off after he finished before jumping into his her arms. "Oh Noah that was most romantic thing anyone's ever done for me" she giggled through happy tears. Puck set her back on the ground and traced his fingers over her cheek " there's one more thing" smiled . Dipping his free hand into his pocket he pulled out a black square box " here open it" he smiled handing it to her. The tiny girl silently lifted the lid up. Her eyes widened like saucers at the beautiful white gold diamond star ring starring back at her "Noah Its so beautiful I love it . I love you" she laughed jumping back into his arms while crashing her lips into his. Eventually when air was necessary they broke apart. Puck gently took the box from her and took the ring out "gimme your hand" he whispered with a smile. His girl obliged and held out her hand to him. Watching intently had he slipped the ring on her wedding finger. Before pulling her back against him " Baby this ring's my promise that one day when we get outta this Cow Town and your big Broadway star I'm gonna marry you. I love you princes . I want you forever . Its you and me against the world happy 1 month anniversary baby " he whispered into her ear. A silent tear of happiness ran down his gorgeous girls face. "Rach you ok" he asked while gazing deep into her eyes. Reaching up on tip toes she pulled him down into a passionate kiss before bring her lips to his ears whispering "I'm just perfect".

END

**A/N so there you go that was my sequel to YOU. I hope it was everything you all expected . If not I can only apologize. **


End file.
